


Alone Together

by SHUNDIANDROMEDA



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Before Greece, Before the Sanctuary Battle against Gold Saints, Canon - Manga, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Kido Family, last christmas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebookHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartHurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: Natale PassatoGiorno: 13 dicembre





	Alone Together

La grande villa dietro il cancello era illuminata a giorno, riscaldata e apparentemente un paradiso agli occhi di chi camminava di corsa, a capo chino per il vento, lungo la strada che la costeggiava.

Ma quella magnifica prigione - perché di prigione si trattava – aveva preso vita nel suo silenzio affilato come un coltello e stracciava lentamente il cuore e i sentimenti di due ragazzi che, silenziosi, sedevano sul divano del salotto principale, unica stanza completamente al buio se non per le timide luci di un albero di Natale nel centro.

Mano nella mano, unico conforto al dolore della mancanza, piangevano in silenzio, rispettosi ciascuno della fragilità dell’altro e del peso che mozzava loro il respiro nel petto.

Le cose sarebbero potute essere diverse, forse;

Con loro ci sarebbero potute essere altre persone, forse;

Avrebbero sorriso, forse;

Sarebbero stati felici, forse;

Ma la solitudine di chi non sentiva di avere una vera famiglia, di chi aveva paura del futuro senza dirlo davvero ma lasciando che il proprio corpo parlasse per sé… Li aveva portati a sentirsi vicini e questa vicinanza recava loro quel minimo conforto che impediva loro di lasciarsi sopraffare dalla disperazione propria di due tredicenni soli più che mai.

“Buon Natale, Shun.”

“Buon Natale, Saori-san.”

Non viste, due lacrime gemelle caddero dai loro occhi.


End file.
